Marmalade Boy: Hearts of Marmalade
by RICEA42991
Summary: Miki is back in Japan from NYC.Happy life is back to it's weird normal.Ready to enjoy her final Senior Year.When before her eyes,everything changes 2 upside down.& now feels that her heart itself is Marmalade.Is she alone?Will she ever love? *MikixGinta*
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hey everyone, Thanks for reading my fanfic. It will be my 3rd in general and 1st of Marmalade Boy. Despite reading fics, for ages lol I just want to warn strict Miki/Yuu fans in advance this is not a story for them, although it will deal with them at first. No offense to the pairing, but I personally prefer Ginta :) I would also like to note that the other characters in the story will also not end the same asides from the following. Meiko/Na-chan and the adults so expect lots of drama._

_P.S. Although I'll leave to who ends up with who a mystery for now, except of course for MikixGinta.(Ginta himself will explain in later chapters as to why I don't like the MikixKei pairing lol)_

_Anyways this takes place in the anime's story-line, but before Miki's graduation and Meiko's wedding. Let's put it as right after the whole incident of Miki getting lost in New York and such. In other words in the time-line of the rest of Miki's Senior Year. _

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF MARMALADE BOY. THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO THE WONDEROUS CREATOR OF THEM THAT IS WATARU YOSHIZUMI, I'm just a fan like anyone else.**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**Koshikawa/Matsura Residence**

*Diary BGM*

_Meiko, I don't know how or what to tell you on how these pasts days have been. I just hope I didn't scare you as much as much as I was. Despite all that went on in New York. The troubles and misunderstandings, I'm glad that it's all behind us. Like you told me on the trip back home: "All of those trials between Yuu and me would only strengthen, and make our love stronger." Let's try hard to follow our hearts together. No matter what the future holds I have to be ready for it._

_*_End Diary BGM*

Miki smiled slightly as she put down her pen and closed her diary giving it a pat. She looked over at the robot recorder and picked it up thinking of what message to leave to her dear friend.

"Meiko lets enjoy our last year of High School" She recorded into it with a smile, and let go of the button. Placing it on top of the diary, she went to finish getting ready.

Thoughts of everything that happened the year's first semester went through her mind as she combed her now short hair. Thoughts of Michael, Anju, everyone in New York including Jinny, and last Kei especially. She frowned slightly.

She did feel sorry for him, in the end; but she told him from the start of their short term relationship that she still loved Yuu. Neither she nor Yuu knew that they were going to get back together at the time. She thought it was best to try to move on.

She smiled to herself, knowing somehow deep in her heart she knew Kei would understand. He had matured from the cocky selfish boy back at Bobson's, even Michael had matured a bit; surprising everyone with the matter. A knock at her bedroom door, broke her out of her thoughts.

"You know the last thing I would think about is you laughing after what happened." Came a muffled reply she instantly recognized as Yuu's.

Not even realizing she had laughed out loud, she turned red and playfully yelled back at him. " Stop scaring me like that Yuu." She *sweatdropped* as she opened the door to Yuu's chuckling face.

"Same old Miki, so child-ish, sweet and not afraid to show her feelings. That's why I love you." Yuu said while still chuckling.

Miki smiled still blushing slightly as she hugged him. "You know it's kind of strange now that the secret is out to our parents, even though they knew all along." Miki said as she laughed. " Still I don't know if that's a good or bad thing." Miki suddenly frowned, nervous with the sudden thought that arose in her mind. "Like if they aren't weird enough the last thing we need is-" She was interrupted of her sentence, by a sudden camera flash; blinding her.

"WHAT THE" Both Miki and Yuu looked towards the flash surprised.

"Awww now this is one for the album. Aren't they precious?" Rumi smiled as she showed the picture to the other parents who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I hear wedding bells in the future." Chiako added smiling as she gave a wink.

"Well at least when my baby girl belongs to another man, I know where he lives eh Youji." Jin laughed while nudging Youji in the stomach.

Youji coughed a bit from the rough play, but simply laughed it off continuing the teasing. "Which makes me wonder if we'll need a house with more rooms? You never know if we'll become young grandparents, not that that's a bad thing."

"I hear it's trendy." Rumi exclaimed. "Best part is our soon newcomer will have some playmates." Rumi said excitedly as she and Chiako grabbed hands, jumping up in down childishly.

"No Wait wouldn't they be relatives." Youji scratched his chin as he thought of the family tree.

* The screen being shown as the family tree in that kiddy drawing style_*_

_"_Let's see our new baby will make it a brother or sister...so that means then." Youji said as he contemplated while his sentence got finished by Chiako.

"That our new baby will be the uncle or aunt of both Yuu and Miki's children, even if they'll be around the same age." She exclaimed as the screen turned back to normal style, and all the parents fainted from hard thinking; only to shoot back up again.

"Well so long lovebirds off to work." They all waved, and were off in unison.

Yuu and Miki who had quit hugging were now with their eyes the size of dinner plates, sweatdropped and beet red.

"A BAD THING" Yuu and Miki both said in unison.

Down in the kitchen as they were finishing up eating, Yuu stared at Miki as he seemed to be lost in thought; barely touching his plate. "Hey Miki, have you opened that gift that I gave you before leaving off to New York."

Miki looked up in surprise at the mere mention of the present. She had completely forgotten about it due to all that happened. "Oh you'll never believe this, but ever since that happened I haven't even had a chance to open it." She quickly got excited, and got up from her chair. "Oh I know I'll open it now before we leave."

Yuu quickly got up, and grabbed her arm suddenly. "No Wait I don't want you to open it yet."

Taken aback by his sudden outburst, Miki stopped dead in her tracks; pulling her arm from his grip. "But you opened yours already."

He sighed as he looked down with a guilty look on his face. "Yeah and I loved it, but uh..." Yuu said slowly, while a blush crept on his face. "Before I left I changed the gift, and I didn't give you what I had planned."

Miki rolled her eyes knowingly. She knew Yuu had always been a poker face, so when it came to handing out gifts; he was always making it harder then it was intended to be. "What do you mean changed it, I'll still like anything you give me."

"Because...because it's just a note." Yuu said between stutters, finally looking up at her embarrassed.

"A note?" Miki questioned, her expression turning into that of annoyed. She hated it when Yuu never fully explained himself; everything seemed like a mystery with him.

"Back when I thought we were half brother and sister. I didn't know that you were going to follow me back to New York, so I wrote the reason why we broke up in that note." Yuu replied, now realizing that the idea was a bit harsh.

Yuu thoughts obviously were right; Miki didn't take the news well. "What! You mean you weren't going to tell me in person, just leave me a note and never see me again." Miki said as her self esteem quickly started to lower.

Yuu knew this would it would play out this exact same way, he bit his lower lip anxiously trying to tie the loose ends he himself had caused. "No ! Please listen I did it for you wouldn't get too over emotional and almost get yourself killed. I know you Miki." His expression turned to a frown as he continued. "And I knew you well enough that you weren't going to open it soon, so I thought that whenever you moved on with someone else. You'd open it then when it wouldn't be that hard for you."

Miki despite still hurt in a way, calmed down and tried to reason with him. "Alright let me go get it" She let out a slight sigh as she returned upstairs to her room. She wasn't happy with the way Yuu had planned to do things before, but she found herself she couldn't blame him; after all what else would Yuu think after witnessing she had gone out with Kei beforehand. She tried her best to cheer up and not let her troubled thoughts ruin what was supposed to be a important time in her life; Senior Year.

Yuu was waiting for her downstairs having already finished up his juice, and put the plates away; he was holding her glass of juice. "I had to do it for you or if not it'll go on your late record on your last year...not that your record is perfect anyways." Yuu joked once again playful.

Miki was about to bicker back when she realized she had no time and quickly downed down the juice, after handing him the gift.

As they were nearing the school hand-in-hand, Yuu suddenly let go of her hand causing Miki to look at him both surprised and confused. She had noticed his silence ever since they left the home, although Yuu was never talkative; he always held her hand all the way to homeroom.

"Miki, listen we need to talk, and we can't with our parents home. How about after tennis practice you meet me in the library." Yuu said plainly with an indescribable expression on his face; as usual a poker face.

Miki simply nodded silently and watched him as he headed quickly towards his class. They used to be in the same classes, but ever since Yuu took that exchange program he now is in a different class along with Meiko. The only friend she still has in her same class besides her three gal pals, is Ginta.

"Miki! " A voice cried out making Miki break free of her daze.

"Oh Meiko" Miki said grinning to her friend, when she suddenly remembered to give her the diary, and robot. "Here you can hear it later since we're all going to be late." Meiko was still happily engaged to Na-chan and continued writing novels. One thing Miki admired so much of Meiko was she had already her whole life planned out already. Miki was still at a loss as to what she was going to do with her life; her career, her future goals?

"Alright then I'll talk to you later, but whatever is bothering you Miki tell me later; ok" Meiko said as she rushed off.

'Bothering Me?' Miki wondered. 'Why would Meiko think that? I'm fine.' She was too deep in her thoughts that she bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry it's my fault I wasn't watching where I was go..." Miki embarrassed quickly started to apologize when she noticed the person just kept walking away slowly, as if nothing happened.

She would have normally shrugged it off, and continue walking her way. However she noticed a small shiny object fall from the person. Quickly walking over towards where she saw it fall, she heard a slight cracking sound come from below her shoe.

Lifting her foot, she noticed she had stepped on the very shiny object she had seen. It was a small golden object that shined faintly. Picking it up, she figured this was the object that that person must've dropped. "Hey you dropped something!" She called out holding the object up in the air, making the person stop in it's tracks.

Miki slowly walked over, the said person becoming more in view. Whoever it was had long shaggy-like dull dark hair that looked like it hadn't been groomed in a while. If it would have it would probably look alot like Satoshi's or Yuu's friend Bill who Miki had met that day at New York.

Miki finally caught up to the back of the person who hadn't bothered to turn around. " Um Excuse Me, but I..." Miki started to say as she saw the person gave no response. As she spoke she started to walk around the person to face it. "I saw you dropped this s..oo..." She said slowly while still the person hadn't even bothered even turning its head, and continued looking at the concrete floor below them. Miki then walked in front of the person with the object in her hand. "so I figured it'd be yours, I bet you didn't want it stolen huh" Miki said laughing trying to lighten up the awkward situation, but then found herself more awkward as the person still didn't even bother to look up.

Miki now realized this person was a guy, and suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable talking to a total stranger. "I am sorry for not looking where I was going earlier, I wasn't thinking clearly. My friends always tell me I'm walking with my head in the clouds." She tried to apologize, however he didn't seem to respond. The way his hair was, his bangs were a bit too long, and covered some of his face. His expression seemed unreadable, but something on it sent a chill down her spine of mystery.

Shivering a bit, she held out the object. "Here, you're lucky I don't think it's broken" She said while holding out her hand looking back at him. After a while of silence he trembled a bit, and finally slowly moved his hand forward. His hand though froze over Miki's and starting trembling a bit as if holding back to get the object.

"It's ok; I'm not holding any grudges or anything. It really was my fault." Miki said quickly trying to cheer up whatever was bothering him.

He finally looked up a bit, and Miki could see a bit of his eyes. Miki blinked twice, they were a beautiful hazel color, but she then noticed some drops falling down his face. He was crying.

"Oh my gosh are you ok, Do you need help?" Miki asked worried. He suddenly took his hand away from reaching the object, and ran off.

"Wait don't leave!" Miki called off, but he disappeared.

"Hey Miki whacha doin standing there, hurry up you're lucky the teacher is running late today." One of Miki's gal pals called out to her on the school steps.

Miki broke out of her daze, and started to head into the school. As she looked at the object the guy left her, it was the size of a pendant; too dirty to be able tell what it was. As she walked to her homeroom she took a hankie out of her bag, and started to wipe it clean. When one of her friends screamed.

"Miki, what happened to your uniform?"

As Miki looked at herself, she noticed some blood marks on it. "What how did that get..." She trailed off as she realized the pendant she was cleaning was a lid cover of a Toryo High School Medallion. Now recalling that the stranger she had bumped into earlier was wearing a shabby torn Toryo High Uniform.

"Was he hurt?" Miki gasped.

* * *

_Author's Note: Ok that's it for the first chapter, I know it's short but it's more of a prologue. Ginta will surely appear in the next chapter, as well as the drama. Don't we all love drama._

_I will also in the next chapter say why I love the MikixGinta pairing so much to be second-in-line next to MikixYuu._

_Anyways Please _

_Read N Review_

_And Please No Flaming _


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Sorry for the extra long time to update, despite probably many of you won't realize it since this story has gotten no reviews. I was busy writing other fanfics and since Miki/Ginta overall the Marmalade Boy section is pretty much low, I didn't have this on top priority. However that doesn't mean I abandoned it completely._

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN MARMALADE BOY OR ANY OF its CHARACTERS THEY RIGTFULLY BELONG TO IT'S MANGA CREATOR; I'M JUST A FAN.**

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Miki ran towards the principal's office, and without thinking twice entered the room; out of breath. "Principal, I just saw a student hurt, he was bleeding and-"

"Were you sure the student was of our school." One of the body staff looked at Miki from the front desk. If she remembered correctly these were the same people that also fired Na-chan from teaching. Miki nodded, and continued. "Yes, he was wearing our school uniform and dropped this." She showed them the locket cover.

"Your name miss."

Miki was wondering why they seemed so calm and even a bit annoyed when she was informing them of trouble. Did they even care? "Miki Koshikawa, the boy was crying too; what if he's in trouble?" She tried again to focus on the situation.

"I remember you; you're that student that was involved in the family scandal, and she's also fond of trouble it seems." Another staff member pointed out; an older man with glasses, who had worked at Toryo for years.

"Yes that's right, when the Namura incident happened, she was there. When that Matsura student all of a sudden would leave the country, so would she." Another woman added.

"Miss Koshikawa, don't you think you've been in enough trouble already?" The principal said as he sighed. Obviously feeling overwhelmed by his staff's accusations. He was a kind principal, but had to follow orders, as any other person with a job.

Miki hesitated to speak, she felt cornered all of a sudden. She knew what she was doing now wasn't trouble at all, but with them mentioning all they did, she felt speechless. "I...I'm not searching for trouble sir, all I'm saying is there's a student that looks like he needs help."

"Do you know this person, or have seen him before?" Miki shook her head no as a response.

"Well then for all we know, it could be a former student. Therefore we are not responsible, also with your current school record and reputation we find it no need to go searching for imaginary students." The vice principal stood up from the desk she was seated on. Her lips pinched, and her graying hair up-kept and tightly fastened. Her action made the rest of the body muttering against themselves.

Miki flushed red, with anger and embarrassment. "But maim I-"

"As well, I must inform you in advance; one more of your slip-ups of leaving the country, or scandal and not only will you get suspended, it will go on your permanent record. You do know what that means don't you. I'm sure you remember at your entrance ceremony three years ago how serious we here at Toryo take education. Did I make myself clear?" The room fell silent, as all eyes fell on the young redhead teen.

"Y-yes maim." Miki said in a monotone voice as she exited the room, and walked towards her homeroom.

"Miki, my goodness what happened." A familiar nurturing voice called out. It turned out to be Miss Ryoko, her caring tennis coach and homeroom teacher. She realized then that Miss Ryoko was referring to her bloody stained uniform.

Miki looked at herself, and wanted to tell her, instead however she shook her head and lied halfway. "No it's nothing; I just wasn't looking where I was going." She said as she smiled, trying to put more truth to her half lie. She did in fact not look where she went so she wasn't entirely lying. "How are things going with you and Akira, Miss Ryoko?" Miki asked trying to change the subject.

Ryoko smiled a bit, but it quickly faded. "He's nice, and caring; we have alot in common. Actually sometimes we have too much in common. It's hard sometimes when..." She noticed she was taking things a bit to far. Being the caring teacher she was, she refused to interfere her students in her own personal problems. "Oh never mind, let's get you a clean uniform and get to class." She said with a smile.

With a clean uniform on, Miki took her seat by her friends Keiko, Mari and Chigusa. Keiko quickly leaned towards her, her glasses shining under the room light. "Hey Miki, what was the deal with the bloody uniform I saw you with earlier. Better hope Furukawa didn't catch you, you know he's the nosiest school reporter around."

"More like paparazzi if you ask me, remember how he thought Satoshi and Yuu were going out back then. What a jerk." Chigusa said as she snorted in disgust.

Miki noticed something missing in the room, when Ryoko stepped in to start the class attendance list. As the names started being read off the list, Miki's mind went back to the boy again. His eyes; so sad, she couldn't get his face off her mind. She looked at the medallion lid cover again in her hand until a familiar name being called out broke her out of her thoughts.

"Ginta Suou" Ryoko called out a second time, gaining no response. "Hmm...has anyone seen Ginta today." She asked, as she got only clueless responses from th students.

Miki found it odd. Ginta loved tennis more then anything that she knew. So why would he be absent on game-day. Before she left to New York he seemed fine, and was even helping Arimi get into Toryo University. What had happened to him? If only Arimi went to the same school, she would ask her.

"Miki!" Ryoko called out after having mentioned her name multiple times. "Please pay attention."

Miki apologized, and opened her textbooks, while she received a few snickers from the other students.

After morning attendance was finished and class announcements made, it was time for Furukawa's Daily Report. Many students, especially those liking gossip quickly got excited, Miki sighed looking down at her desk. She never was a fan of those reports, especially after they were bad news for her in the past. That was clearly one thing she wasn't going to miss from school.

_Hello everyone, my fellow peeps at Toryo High; this is Furukawa your one and only school reporter that reveals to you hot and juicy stuff you wouldn't know elsewhere._

'Oh great, he never changes does he.' Miki thought as she started scribbling on her notebook.

_First on our news is of Satoshi Miwa, a college freshman at Toryo University, and former student body president at our school. We all know he's been a source of some of Toryo's gossip in the past, from being called dangerous, to dating the ever beautiful but scandalously engaged to former teacher Mr. Namura; Meiko Akizuki. Being a Miwa however, this is no surprise. _

"I can't believe it, Satoshi doesn't even go to this school anymore and he still talks behind his back." Miki whispered annoyed to her friends who nodded in response

_So why am I mentioning his name in the first place. It isn't because his cousin the famous teen model Suzu Miwa, but the fact that with his architectural background along with musical talent of playing both the guitar and bass, he's been accepted to a prestigious university in New York. This university is what we call here in Japan an escalator one. This school is also conjoined with a college preparatory high school. Both schools are private, exclusive, and high class. _

_Not only is Toryo High bestowed with the honors of having a alumni student attending such a university, but Miwa isn't going alone; one lucky student from this school will be going with him to the St. Andrews High School, and that student is Yuu Matsura. Let's give them a hand._

Miki quickly widened her eyes in shock. 'What!' Everyone around her started clapping, and cheering. She couldn't believe Yuu was leaving to New York again, so soon. What made her more upset was that Yuu hadn't mentioned a thing all morning about returning to New York. It had to some kind of misunderstanding. It just had to be.

After first period was over Miki quickly went off to the library, hoping Yuu would tell her that what she heard was just a false rumor. As she entered the library she spotted Yuu talking with Satoshi, a worried look on both of their faces. She took a deep breath, and walked over prepared to ask Yuu straightforward. Once Yuu caught sight of Miki, his expression changed to that of regret.

"Miki I-"

"Is it true? Tell me that first, is it true you're going to New York again." Miki said on the brink of tears.

Yuu glanced at Satoshi and sighed expecting the upcoming argument. "Yes it's true"

"How could you Yuu, you told me you were going to graduate here at Toryo. Is it because Satoshi-" Miki yelled out despite being in a library. Lucky for them they were the only ones in it.

"Hold it Miki; I have nothing to do with this; that Furukawa was wrong. Yeah I'm going to St. Andrews University too, but I made that decision on my own; Yuu just happened to join me." Satoshi quickly waved his hands trying to stay out of the lover's quarrel.

"Miki going back to St. Andrews is my best bet to graduate. Toryo's university doesn't offer-"

"But why America, why New York, why do you have to go so far away from me when you can stay here in Japan." Miki interrupted him crying out despite fuming she couldn't help but let go her tears as well. Yuu was always making things complicated, when it could be so easy. After all that happened, she expected he'd stay by her side like Arimi had Ginta.

Thinking on this she couldn't help but say it. "Everyone else is staying here; Ginta and Arimi are going to Toryo together."

Yuu frowned a bit. "Ginta and I are completely different, his future is right here in Toryo. As for Arimi it doesn't really matter which college she goes to; with her kind of goals she could excel anywhere; not my goals though. I thought you knew that when you left that piano player." Saying the words piano player with a bit of spite. "and even he goes to a private school to be able to do what he does."

"His name is Kei, and at least he's still in Japan. Why are you even bringing him into this? It looks like you care more about being a architect then being with me." Miki said crossing her arms. She hadn't even mentioned Kei, why did Yuu still seem to be so hateful towards him. Was he still jealous of the fact that she went out with him?

Before any of them could say more, the bell rang; forcing them to get back to class.

"So is he going back?" Meiko asked as she brushed Miki's hair in front of the vanity. Miki had decided to stay over at Meiko's house avoiding seeing Yuu back at home.

"I don't know. Yuu always has to make everything so hard. We can never seem to have a easy relationship, he always has to be going off far away; like if he's distancing himself. I know being a architect is what he's always wanted, but after all that's happened you'd think he wouldn't go back to America. Meanwhile I sit here and just wait for him, for how many years exactly a architect has to study in college." Miki said as she solemnly stared at her own reflection in the mirror.

"Depends on how much of a professional he wants to graduate as I think." Meiko said as she bit her lower lip, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Miki but when he does graduate, he did say he'll move back to Japan right?"

"Yes, that's about the only thing he told me when the bell rang, but Meiko...I'm scared. Look what happened to my parents on just one trip to Hawaii. They came back divorced." Miki said as she went over and plopped herself head down in Meiko's bed.

"Miki it'll be ok, I'm sure the both of you would figure something out." Miki thought as Meiko told this to her. Knowing Yuu's stubbornness, he wasn't about to change his mind. She rolled over and sighed.

"So much for senior year."

"I can't understand her sometimes; she always puts me between two things and makes every little move so difficult. I know Miki doesn't think highly of herself but this is driving me crazy. What does she want from me? How am I ever going to get my Architecture degree that is if I ever get it. She makes everything so hard, it just seems impossible to do anything. "Yuu said as he punched the wall. He wasn't about to go home, not when he wasn't sure of what to say. Instead he stayed over Satoshi's.

"Hey, watch it with the wall. Don't go punching holes in it." Satoshi came in the room sarcastic as ever, sipping on some punch. "I told you, you should have just told her about my problem; she would've let you go easier with it."

"No, I don't want to be using other people's excuses for this. I just don't get it, does she expect for me to work at the Junk Jungle for the rest of my life or her in Rei's decor shop. Knowing Miki she probably won't think it's a bad idea." Yuu said as he covered his face with the palms of his hands in distress.

"Did you give her the ring yet?" Satoshi asked as he placed the cold drink to his friend's head causing Yuu to jump back in surprise. "Not a chance, and cut it out Satoshi this is serious." Yuu frowned at his friend's childish antics.

"I am serious; come on the best way to calm a girl down is to do something romantic; you can't get anymore cheesy then proposing to her." Satoshi gave his two cent advice. Not that he thought marriage was a dumb idea to do, but he never really thought about it for himself due to his own parents' lack of fidelity. A person like Yuu however, suited the idea.

"We're talking about Miki here, the girl who nearly left me just because I did a commercial with your cousin." Yuu replied recalling the moment. Miki sure wasn't one to trust another person that easily.

"If that doesn't work, use your imagination; you've lasted with her this long, what else have you got to lose." Satoshi said as he threw him a pillow.

There was a knock on the door, and soon after Meiko entered. "Ready?"

Earlier they had received a phone call from Satoshi asking for Miki. Of course Miki wasn't in the mood to answer a call she knew was about Yuu, so she left Meiko take the message. Apparently Yuu wanted to meet Miki at the airport, making it clear that it was to tell something completely different then the St. Andrews ordeal.

Miki now was dressed in a pink dress, that was form fitting, and showed off the slight curves in her girlish body. She had put on some of the perfume Chiako had given her years ago, and done her hair in a top knot. She also had some nice shoes she borrowed from Meiko; though the heels she still had no idea how to walk in them.

Miki looked at her friend with a nervous face. "I...I don't know what if it's something horrible, and I dressed like this for him only to break up with me."

Meiko quickly smiled, and went over to her; carrying a makeup bag with her. "Relax it's now or never, now hold still."

The airport was a busy scene, tons of people walking left and right; apparently there was some stars arriving, there was a reporter in nearly every corner. Miki and Meiko searched around for any two particular familiar faces; until one reporter came up to them.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Meiko Akizuki the high school student who won two best sellers for your two debut novels?" The reporter appeared to be one of those that interviews teen magazines, and idols. Not long after she asked that question did other reporters huddle around the both of them.

'So much for bringing Meiko with me.' Miki said as she squeezed past the array of reporters. Meiko still hadn't even graduated high school, yet those two novels she wrote back when Na-chan was teaching were made into best sellers when she got them published recently. This was only the beginning of Meiko's writing career; Miki couldn't imagine how it would be after graduation.

As she continued walking down the airport on her own, she saw him. The mysterious guy she has bumped into school earlier. He was now wearing a jacket covering the perhaps by now blood stained uniform. He was leaning against the restrooms entrance, apparently either waiting for his flight or for someone; Miki figured. Slipping her hand into her purse, she still had the Toryo Medallion lid cover.

Walking over slowly towards him, she handed out the medallion. "I bumped into you earlier; remember." Miki said as she smiled, trying to seem approachable.

This time he looked up quickly at her, his hazel eyes trembling on the brink of pouring. Miki step back surprised, she didn't want to see this person cry and run away again. "Do you some sort of help, I'll go-" Miki turned around about to ask one of the airport staff for assistance, when suddenly she got tugged back on her arm, by his. "Hey w-mmmph" She was cut short of her sentence by having his hand cover her mouth. Eyes wide, she started to struggle; not believing this was happening. However she immediately stopped her actions once hearing a familiar voice come from the stranger.

"Miki look."

That voice, she knew who she thought it belonged to, but couldn't believe that the person holding her was the same. Looking off in the direction he was looking to, she gasped at what she saw.

"Miss Suzuki, what are your next plans? Are you going to do the ad with Suzu Miwa's rival company? Are you joining Chihaya on his next musical tour?" A group of reporters continued to ask questions to a young woman with long teal colored hair, who sported designer looking sunglasses, a black shoulder strapped mini dress with black leggings, and a rhinestoned belt around the wait; her red heeled boots making their own version of music on the floor.

Behind her appeared a young man sporting black sunglasses, and black trench coat. His dark teal colored hair overall matching his suave appearance. The teal haired young man appeared bothered a bit by the reporter's questions and stepped in. "All we know for now is that we're beyond tired from our work in Rome, and our looking forward to returning back to Japan. We'll answer all your questions at the scheduled interview." Almost like magic, bodyguards appeared out of nowhere and lead the reporters out, while the two walked towards the exit.

"Kei, I'm wondering about that Suzu brat. Isn't she that Satoshi's cousin, I heard he's good friends with Yuu. What if-" The teal haired woman asked her partner.

"Relax, let her rat. If you don't want to break up with that Suou loser yourself, then let him find out like everyone else." He answered her.

"That's true. According to one of the million messages he left me, Miki and Yuu left to America weeks ago. I'm thinking about canceling my phone number, he's driving me crazy." She said with a sigh, as she took out her phone, only to have it snatched away by her partner.

"Arimi will you relax already, I'm checking us out a stay at the Hot Springs Resort up in the mountains, and soon it'll be time to hit the skiing slopes. We'll have the snow, the springs, and most importantly the room to ourselves." He said as he snaked a arm around her waist, making her giggle.

"We're not going anywhere until I hit the restrooms first." She said putting a finger to his lips, as she headed towards the bathroom.

Miki couldn't believe her eyes. Surely this couldn't be the same Arimi and Kei she knew. Arimi looked completely different; in fact she look like a grown woman model. How could the same Arimi be saying those things when last she knew she and Ginta were dating?

The guy holding Miki, let her go as he headed towards the back exit of the restroom. Miki wanted to stay where she was, and confront this new Arimi; to see for herself if she was the same girl that was dating one of her best friends, but she also didn't want to leave the mysterious guy go. She ended up deciding on following his exit.

Once exiting the restroom, she quickly spotted the guy walking down the airport hall towards one of the exits. She started to follow him, until she saw Yuu waiting for her at a waiting spot. The look on his face look impatient after waiting longer then expected. "There you are, what's wrong you look pale?" He said walking up to her.

"I-uhh..." At the corner of her eye she saw the mysterious guy leave the airport. She sighed. Something in her was still refusing to believe that, that was Ginta.

"Yuu have you heard from Arimi lately?" Miki asked changing the subject.

Yuu raised a eyebrow. "No, not recently; why?" He couldn't imagine why she was bringing up Arimi all of a sudden.

"It's nothing really, I just haven't heard from her in a while or Ginta." Miki replied, thinking back on the sight she saw earlier. Kei and Arimi, there was no way that could be possible. Arimi and Ginta looked so happy together.

"Listen Miki, I feel horrible about leaving you here when I said I wouldn't; but if I go back to St. Andrews I could get the chance that only appears once in a lifetime. I could work alongside huge companies with Satoshi's help; maybe even more-"

Miki hesitated and quickly interrupted him. "I thought you weren't going to talk about St. Andrews Yuu." Even if deep down she knew it was going to be about that, but still she wasn't happy about it.

"I'm not." Yuu replied as he placed in her hand the gift. "Open it."

Miki didn't like to be bribed off, but she couldn't help but have a soft spot for presents. As she opened it, she nearly let it go in shock. "Yuu, but."

"I told you I'd get you a ring didn't I. It's up to you, after your graduation if it makes you feel better we don't have to be separated. You can come and live with me in New York, we could get a apartment temporarily and move back here after I graduate."

Miki felt lighthearted at the idea of living in a apartment with Yuu, married. It sounded like a dream come true. "But I don't know much English Yuu. I won't understand much about living there.

"You can take a foreigners class, or you could stay here in Japan; study, get your own degree. Have you planned on something yet?" He asked as slid the ring on her finger.

"Not really, I'm not sure yet what I'm going to do." Miki said trailing off daydreaming as she looked at her new promise ring.

"Well you could always take some Home-Ec to practice being a housewife, if you don't wish to study. Your cooking could always use some improvement." Yuu joked, causing Miki to slap him on the shoulder playfully.

By the time Meiko met up with her, she had already parted with Yuu and he boarded the plane. Meiko stared at Miki's ring in surprise. "He proposed to you! Now we can have a duo bacheloret party." She said as she hugged her happily. "Did you kiss him goodbye?"

"Meiko!" Miki blushed and nudged her friend. "What took you so long anyways?"

"Now that I think about it, Satoshi wouldn't stop talking to me. I guess he was holding me back on purpose. Never mind that, wait until everyone else finds out."

That was when Miki remembered about Ginta.

* * *

_Author's Note: Ok I know it seems more like a Yuu and Miki fic then a Ginta one. That's because I'm not going to make it happen quickly and unreal. I'm going to make it more believable and make this a slow romance fic. Ginta will appear more in the next chapter, and explain more of what's happened. And if any of you are wondering; WTH Arimi with Kei lol My response is, is fanfiction. You're free to choose whichever couple. Suzu will also make a appearance soon as well as other characters. The drama will get more in future chapters :)_

_Anyways Read N Review_


End file.
